


Take it all

by Azalee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Imprisonment, Multichapter, Smut, bdsm will be more in the second chapter, cumfetish, cumslut, literal porn lol, mc is thirsty for that cum, takes place after the kinky bad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/pseuds/Azalee
Summary: Takes place after the kinky bad ending. Jumin has a rather bad day but Mc is eager to brighten him up. Two chapters are planned but this could maybe become some kind of series. Just plain porn in here.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Take it all

**Author's Note:**

> I just really started writing erotic stories. This is my second one (thats longer than 600 words lol) I am not very experienced in that writing genre but I still hope you will like it. Comments always appreciated!

By now, she was already used to the time she would wait for him to return home. At the beginning, the first days, it was much harder. She would miss him so much that she would write him messages all day, roaming restless through the apartment. But he didn't mind, the opposite was the fact: He loved her clinginess as much as she loved his possessive side. Both sides they usually had to hide, they had no place in the normal world. This deep secret longing that never had a chance to get fulfilled- until they had met each other. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, like the right poles of a magnet. And the reaction their bonding caused was intense: fiery passion and a warm sense of comfort that reached deep into their souls.

By full will, she became his captive. And by full will, he became her captor. A harmony of the forbidden, of the shunned.

She may not message him quite as much as before, but she still did. He loved her messages and she loved his reactions.

“I miss you... I am excited what you have planned for tonight, Master.” she typed and sent it. A few minutes later she got her response.

“I love it when you tell me that. I miss you too, kitten. Stay right where you are.. And be a good girl.”

“Yes, Master.”

She smiled and went to the book shelf. The new books had already arrived and she wondered which one she should pick next. Or should she go to the dining hall?

Her phone beeped. A new message from Jumin. She opened it:

“In fact... I want to you to stay right in our bedroom today. You are only allowed to step out for eating or for using the restroom. There are multiple of activities you can do there, as in the rest of the rooms.”

Excitement tingled in her body. She typed her answer:

“So you are locking me up?”

“Yes... And you know I can see you through the cameras. If I witness just the slightest disobedience... I will punish you. And I don't take disobedience lightly today...”

His threat of disciplining her made her pussy ache.

“What would you do if I misbehave?”

He paused. For a few seconds, the lines stayed on “online” before it turned into “writing” again.

“... I wouldn't take it lightly today. I am in a very bad mood since this morning. So behave.”

Worry filled her chest. Quickly she asked:

“Jumin, what is wrong? Tell me.”

“I had a very bad nightmare. But I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm full of thoughts today... fears to be exact. I will definitely talk about them with you, but I need a bit of time. I love you kitten. I am so glad you are mine.”

Her heart bloomed up. She replied.

“I love you too, Jumin. I'm yours and I will show you tonight just how much. I will brighten you up again and comfort you tonight.”

“Hearing that already brightens me up now very much. I am very excited for you my kitten.”

She smiled and then laid the phone down.

* * *

When she heard the keys rustling in the lock, she hurried excited to the door. Her heart beat faster and her eyes gleamed when he entered and filled her sight. He was so beautiful she wondered if she would ever get used to it. His hair looked a tiny bit messy and his gaze burned when he laid his eyes on her. She threw on a completely new dessou for him today, pastel pink and transparent fabric, laced and between the breasts a little decent bow. On the head were white cat ears with a maid like frill. On the legs she wore white over knee socks. She saw in his gaze how much he liked it.

She knelt down on the floor, looking up at him with loving, submissive eyes. “Welcome home, Master.”

He smiled and petted her head softly “You are even more lovely than usual today. That's impressive.”

“I want to make you very happy tonight, Master. I will give my best effort.”

His eyes sparkled: “So you want to brighten me up? Show me that you belong to me... Show me how much you desire me”

It didn't happen very often that he would give her the lead. She beamed, excited with all the possibilities. But she knew exactly what she wanted to do right now. Her hands went to the bottom of his pants and opened them in a hurry. It fell to the ground and she could already see his erection in his boxer tights. She was full of excitement to finally see it and taste it... She had to wait too long today, far too long.

She ripped down his underwear, finally revealing his throbbing dick. She loved that sight.

“I love your cock, I love it so much.”

With pleasure she recognized the plentiful of his clear precum, glistening in the dimmed light. Not wanting to wait any longer, she licked it off, feeling it sticking to the tip of her tongue. She felt how she grew wet already.

“Tasting your precum, I'm already too excited for your hot load in my mouth... ... Please give me all your tasty precum...”

She closed her lips around his length, slowly taking it into her warm mouth. Inch by inch she sank deeper and deeper, a humming moan escaping him. She took him all the way in, bopping her head on the shaft, then raising her head again.

He caressed her head in a tender way, while she moved up and down, increasing he speed slowly. With every move she would press her tongue against his hard cock, so it would slide against it, and moved it around.

“Oh yes... you are amazing kitten” he moaned, enjoying her blowjob like a sweet, luxurious dessert.

Her speed got faster now, she bopped against his shaft again and again. Then she took a break to breathe, slipping him out. Her saliva glistered on his hard hot cock, pulling strings to her lips. She looked up at him with lustful eyes.

He had that certain kind of gaze that drove her crazy... Dark, longing, like a panther looking at its prey.

“I will hold back as long as possible... so I will shoot as much cum into you as I can. I will drench you in it tonight and make you suck it into your body as deep as possible”

She moaned, her vagina pulsing with delight at the thought.

“Oh yes! Mark me with your creamy cum Master. Please!”

She bent down to his balls, licked them and sucked on them in the heat of the moment. They felt smooth and soft in her mouth, only making her even more wet. While she did that, she caressed his hot length with her right hand. He moaned again, in that humming way that sent electric impulses right into her clit.

“Yes that's right. Lick them... Good girl...”

He moaned, grabbing her hair into his fist. The smooth sound in which “Good girl” had rolled off his tongue was like oil to the flame for her.

“Lick them little kitten. And while you do it, think about all that cum inside them, waiting to be shot deep into you...”

A cold shower of pleasure rushed through her, as she did what she got told.

“Now take my cock into your mouth and suck it”

“Yes, Master”

She obeyed. Her tongue started to lick from the bottom of his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. Then she slid it between her wet lips and sucked. He leaned his head backwards into his neck and moaned.

“Oh yes...”

She fully lost herself in her passion and delight, sucking and licking on him, giving her best effort for every extra drip more. She rubbed her clit while she did so, the air was filled with wet sounds and moans.

“Oh yes I'm coming... Don't stop... _Yes_ !”

She started to moan in excitement of what to come, keeping her pace. He got harder and harder and finally she felt how her mouth filled up with the creamy saltiness as he screamed out in pleasure. She still moved her head, now slower, still moaning. He tasted amazing and it drove her even more wild.

She moved the cum around in her mouth, savoring the taste until she swallowed it while looking directly into his eyes.

As usual, he was still hard and ready. He smiled a smile that was almost cruel in its nature, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She giggled as he went to the bedroom, excited for the next round.


End file.
